


Day 8: making snowman

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cuteness AF, F/M, Listed this as Teen because of one f bomb, neal sings do you wanna build a snowman, the forth wall is nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let's build a fucking snowman out of snow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: making snowman

Emma Swan watched the snow fall down gracefully from the window, her hand touching the window, feeling calm just watching it. A smile creeped upon her face. It was winter, it was December, it was _Christmas_.

She released the pressure from the window and got up, and walked down the steps, and ran into the snow like a child would.

A few minutes passed, until she heard the sound of boats walking towards her. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The voice sang, in a questioning manner.

"Neal I -"

"It doesn't have to be a snowman!" He continued, still singing the song.

Emma swiftly turned her heel, and looked at him in a questionable manner. She took a loud exhale. "Fine. Let's build a fucking snowman out of snow."

"What else would we be making it out of? Metal? Gold? Plastic?"

Emma didn't reply, just formed a small Snowball and threw it at him. "Oh, but according to your detailed list of, and I quote, ' _super_ _fun_ _things_ _we_ _must do to live the Christmas life to the fullest'_ we don't have a snowball fight until the 15th."

"Do you have an off button or something?" Emma questioned, jokingly examining him and touching around his neck for a button or so.

"Ha ha." Neal gave a mechanical laugh and forged a snowball and thew it directly onto her face, getting stands of it in her blonde locks. "My vengeance."

The girl scoffed at him, deeply sighing. "Didn't you wanna build a snowman, or other?"

"Let's," Neal agreed and got to her side to roll up the first snowball.

*^*

Emma spent ten minutes perfecting its smile and it's sides, making sure it wasn't lopsided at all. It had to be perfect, legendary;blame her perfectionism, blame her insane Christmas spirt, it had to be perfect.

"Whatcha wanna name him?"

"What about Baelfire?"

"Haha, very funny,"

"No, I'm serious!" Emma laughed, "I, the apparent princess Emma of the enchanted forest, introduce you to Baelfire the snowman!" She exclaimed in the announcement, trying to sound as serious as she could.

Neal sighed. "Really, _Princess Emma of the enchated forest_?"

"Yes, Neal. Yes."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

Emma giggled, "you're all cute when you're annoyed."

"Really now?" Neal smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Emma breathed, kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Baelfire."

"It's a bit soon to tell him you love him, don't ya think? You only created him about fifteen minutes ago."

"No, no, not the snowman, silly," it took everything in her to not crack up, "you."

"That's the first time you've called me Baelfire in a non-teasing way.."

"Yep." Emma nodded, smiling. it was about time she accepted that he was both Neal and Baelfire, it was not one or the other, it was both.

"I love you too, Prince _ss_ charming."


End file.
